


Знак исцеления

by ivor_seghers



Category: Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy RPS, The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: A sign of healing for Conor Ludlow





	Знак исцеления

*  
Шаг за шагом, думает Коннор. Поставить ногу впереди другой, повторить. Видеть только то, что оказывается перед глазами, особо не смотреть по сторонам. И главное, не оглядываться.  
Решать проблемы по мере поступления, а?  
А когда у тебя собственное заведение, проблемы всегда найдутся.  
Бармен, она же барриста, она же Алексис, уволилась. Кому интересно думать – почему? Влюбилась, поцеловались, ну окей, переспали, проехали. Теперь очередная задача директора ресторана – найти ей замену. Задача сложная, учитывая состояние зарплатного фонда.   
Клин клином вышибают. Клин клином. Один клин размером с айсберг, проткнувший Титаник. Другой клин – с зубочистку. Принцип тот же. Главное, сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте, думает Коннор Лэдлоу. Не задумываться, чтоб не затянуло туда обратно в ту квартиру в ту зиму.

"То пытаешься догнать, то пытаешься забыть.  
То пытаешься предать, то пытаешься убить."

Конор за стойкой, растрепанный, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, отбивает ритм ладонями по краю, в забегаловке пусто, в душе хоть шаром покати, держи ритм. Утро, вечер, ночь. Привозят продукты, договариваешься с поставщиками, подсчитываешь выручку (хоть шаром покати). Шипит пар, брякает чашка, чернеет кофе.   
Хоть шаром покати.   
Алексис ушла с концами. Говорит, I need to sort it out – мне надо со всем разобраться. Как он ржал.   
Ведь нет ничего. Девушка, которая хотела разобраться с вакуумом. 

"То пытаешься обнять, то пытаешься найти.  
То пытаешься поднять, то пытаешься спасти." 

\- Рэп читаешь? – слышит он.   
Конор, оскалившись, вскидывает голову.  
Голос, однако, прозвучал уважительно. Вошедший – высокий широкоплечий парень в джинсовой куртке – стоит у дверей и оглядывает помещение. Смотреть тут не на кого, ресторан пустой. Белые, приблизительно протертые столешницы. Бумажная салфетка лениво спланировала на пол, подхваченная сквозняком.

Конор вопросительно вздернул бровь.   
Парень подошел пружинистым шагом, привычно оперся на стойку. Протянул руку напористо. Будто не познакомиться хочет, а схватить за грудки.  
\- Я Майкл.  
\- Конор Лэдлоу, - неприветливо ответил тот. Если с каждым посетителем за руку здороваться…  
\- Вам бармен нужен?   
\- Нам нужен барриста.  
Майкл скроил сочувственную рожу.  
\- Вот даже как, – протянул он по-обидному участливо.  
Ну да, лицензию на продажу алкоголя не продлили, крутимся… - подумал Конор, но ничего не успел сказать, как длинная рука уже вслепую нащупала щеколду, словно Майкл уже год тут работает – откинул планку, шагнул за стойку, отодвинул Конора за плечи.   
Вытряс кофейную гущу, обтер емкость, заново набил, подсоединил к кофе-машине, плеснул в кувшинчик молока, вспенил, обмахнул молоко с трубки бумажным полотенцем.  
Протянул руку за бутылкой, закрутил в воздухе, как жонглер, открыл, плеснул. Всего лишь сироп, не ром, а все равно впечатляет.   
Молоко налил длинной струей, а в последнюю секунду умудрился начертить пеной оригинальный узор – египетский «Глаз Гора».  
«Уаджет, всевидящее око, знак исцеления», вдруг вспомнилось Конору из лекций Элинор.   
Лэдлоу на секунду застыл, тупо глядя в чашку.   
Кофейный Глаз Гора смотрел сочувственно в его, голубые.  
\- Капуччино с ванильным сиропом. Прошу.  
Конор вскинул голову.   
Снисходительно кивнул и попробовал кофе.  
\- Впечатляет. Где работал, барриста?  
\- Я вообще-то бармен.  
\- А почему уволили?   
\- С начальством поссорился, - и подумав чуть, Майкл добавил: - Подрался.  
\- Платить буду вот столько – написал Лэдлоу на чеке, придвинул к соискателю по нью-йоркской привычке, - а чаевые все твои.   
\- Идет.   
\- Сумму повтори, Майкл, - прищурился Конор. - Чтоб потом претензий не было.

*  
Глаза у бармена серые, внимательные. Движения уверенные.  
Конор в эти месяцы, напротив, чувствует себя помятым, как после драки, уроненным на колени, он поднимает голову с трудом, видит, как жизнь заносит ногу, чтобы снова залепить кованым ботинком. И он опять, еле ворочая непослушными руками и ногами, отползает. Еще хоть минуту передышки. Только бы отсрочить удар.  
Стало быть, перед Майклом Конор пасует поневоле.   
И Майклом он поневоле интересуется, потому что, так если начистоту - что жизнь предлагает ему, чтобы отвлечься? Ничего, с утра до вечера пахота, чтобы твой ресторан (да ну какой это ресторан, забегаловка студенческая) не скатывался слишком быстро, а все равно, земля под ногами ползет, как в окопе, и съезжаешь опять туда, в февраль, к нелепо маленькой свежей могиле, и снова на повороте перед тобой мелькает спина Элинор. 

Майкл прямой и жесткий, как штырь арматуры. С плохим характером, но со своими клиентами. Талантливый он, видать, бармен, да и зуб имеет крепкий на прежних нанимателей. Очевидно, порекомендовал свой новый ресторан всем, кого только знал. А это Конору очень на руку.   
Теперь у него молодежь так и толпится - как ни поглядишь, кто с Майклом перетирает, да так доверительно, кто у прилавка толкается, ожидая своей очереди, кто за столиком расселся компанией и требует обеденное меню. Кто листает тетрадки, кто роется в ноутбуке, кто повторяет неправильные латинские глаголы.   
Тишь, гладь, да божья благодать.  
Чем их Фассбендер приворожил, неясно, да и нечего голову ломать.  
Дела у Коноровой забегаловки реально пошли в гору. 

*  
Из любопытства Конор напирает на студенческую толпу у стойки – вежливые юнцы расступаются, как масло под ножом, так что он без труда может услышать, что же втирает этот супер-бармен Майкл девушке, которая явно без ума от его шуточек.  
\- Электромагнитные поля потенцируют действие…  
Ну ни фига ж себе поворот.   
\- Это правда усиливает память, - прямо в ухо восторгается студент.   
\- Экзамен двадцать третьего? – звонко переспрашивает в мобильник еще одна девица. - Ты усвоишь материал полугодия.   
Пользуясь служебным положением, Конор через кухню заходит за стойку и кладет Майклу руку на плечо.   
\- Слышь, Майкл, откуда их столько подвалило?  
\- Так ведь студенты. Университет рядом.  
\- А почему раньше не было?  
\- Сейчас сессия началась… босс.   
И Майкл ослепительно ухмыляется.   
За Майкла легко уцепиться. Среди прочих сучков и задоринок Коноровых будней он торчит особенно шершаво. 

*  
Вот кто с ног сбивается, так это Стюарт. Конечно, в основном молодежь дует свои мокачино и латте, как лошади, но некоторые компании затусовываются в ресторанном зале так плотно, что и проголодаться успевают. 

И Майкл тоже все успевает. Успевает зайти на кухню, сунуть свой нос в холодильник, в духовку, в микроволновую печь. Скривиться.  
\- Это что такое?  
\- Гамбургеры с вялеными томатами и рукколой, - сравнительно вежливо отвечает Стю.  
\- Булочки - полуфабрикатные? – кривится Майкл. - И что, это реально кто-то ест?   
\- Как видишь, - цедит сквозь зубы Стюарт и чертыхается, попав не в ту кнопку на микроволновке.  
\- А ты никогда не пробовал, ну я не знаю… Что-нибудь испечь? – продолжает доебываться Майкл. 

Он сейчас получит, подумал Конор. И не то чтобы он подумал это без всякого удовольствия.  
Сьюарт развернулся. Кулак его и впрямь встретился с челюстью самодовольно улыбающегося Майкла. Йессс!   
Но драка получилась короткая и не зрелищная. Ни один листок рукколы не пострадал.

-…Ты мне руку сломал, психованный!  
\- Это вывих, Стюарт. И кстати, ты меня первый ударил – Майкл сделал широкий жест, словно в кухне тому было полно свидетелей, помимо Конора и прибежавшей на вопли Стюарта Чарли. – Хочешь вправлю, хочешь позвоню в скорую.   
\- Вправишь?! Да я тебе сейчас так вправлю…  
\- Если что, я в интернатуре учился.  
\- А чего ж не закончил тогда, доктор Фассбендер? – встрял Конор. - Выгнали-подрался?  
\- Нет, не подрался. Стюарт решай быстрей! Когда разовьется отек, труднее вправлять. – и Майкл вытащил телефон.  
Конор схватил его за руку  
\- Нет уж, хватит с меня этих скорых помощей! – рявкнул он. Сам не ожидал, что так психанет, аж вспотел весь. – Стью! Ты сам ему в рожу залепил, теперь не возмущайся. Действуй, Майкл.

Стюарт приглушенно взвыл.  
Остывшая капля сползла вниз по виску.  
\- Пальцами подвигай. Ну, вроде порядок. Теперь пациенту нужен холод, - Майкл распахнул морозильник, выхватил упаковку горошка, завернул в полотенце, сунул Стюарту. - Пару часов холод - и еще недельку отдых. Полный покой, слышишь? Насчет кухни не волнуйся, Стю, - добавил Майкл с теплой улыбкой, - я за тебя!  
Стюарт скрипнул зубами.

*  
На другой день Лэдлоу пришел в ресторан раньше всех, как обычно… А, нет! Не раньше.   
Пахло сдобой.   
Из кухни доносилась ритмичная мелодия в стиле диско, и вещал отвратно-бодрый женский голос с придыханием  
\- Раааз, два, руки вверх!  
Раз, два, три - еще!   
Дыханье ровнее!

\- Я уж думал на тебя в розовых трико полюбоваться, - поприветствовал сотрудника Конор.   
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз. Любуйся пока на них, - махнул Фассбендер голым, припорошенным мукой локтем в сторону старого телевизора. Там и правда шел утренний урок аэробики. Телки прыгали, прямо как из восьмидесятых.   
А руки у Фассбендера были заняты.  
Конор опустил взгляд на стол и прищурился неодобрительно.   
Кондитерское дело – отдельное. Стю на этом не специализировался даже. Они до сих пор закупали печенье и маффины понемножку на стороне, хватало.

А вот Майкл хозяйничал, как у себя в операционной.  
Только белый стерильный стол посыпан мукой. И медсестер рядом нет, все сам. Без анестезии.   
Раз, два – свернул вдвое, зажал.  
Три, четыре – надрез.   
Еще раз! – расправил тесто точными, невесомыми движениями.  
Следим за дыханьем! – посыпал сверху корицей, аккуратно, как в аптеке.  
И вот уже на противне двадцать штук бледных, веснушчатых, беззащитно раскрытых сердечек.  
Лэдлоу следил, раскрыв рот, но тут встрепенулся.  
\- Э, э! Погоди! Откуда у тебя это все? Я продукты не заказывал.  
\- Да какие продукты! Расслабься, Конор – тут всего хозяйства на двадцатку. Мука, масло, пряности. Я угощаю!  
Фассбендер с грохотом задвинул противень в духовку. Отряхнул ладони и улыбнулся во все тридцать шесть зубов.   
Белая майка, джинсы – шик, блеск, красота. Как будто и не вертелся в кухне только что.  
Триумф, - подумал Конор, - благотворительности.

*  
И к чему это привело?   
К тому что Майкл за стойкой перестал справляться.  
\- Три с мускатным орехом, сейчас… С корицей, с собой, пожалуйста, - крутилась рядом Чарли, помогая. – Мааайкл! Я пойду перекурю две минуты.  
\- Хоть три. 

Чарли оперлась лопатками о теплую кирпичную стену у черного хода. Откинула с лица пропотевшую прядь. Повернула голову к Конору, встретилась с ним глазами, подняла брови вопросительно.  
\- Не нравится мне это все, - сказал тот. – Вот скажи мне, Чарли, что это за ажиотаж?  
\- Не знаю. Я съела пару плюшек, вкусные. Из дрожжевого теста. У меня такие бабушка делала.   
\- Может, он в них подсыпал чего.  
Чарли прыснула со смеху.  
\- Травы что ли? Нет там травы. Ты бы запах ни с чем не спутал. Как ты себе это представляешь вообще? Майкл на свои деньги купил полкило марихуаны, чтоб накормить бедных студентов? Тогда бы его звали не Фассбендер, а Санта-Клаус.

*  
После трудового дня Майкл приводил кухню в состояние стерильности, к которой, видать, привык за годы в медицинских учреждениях. Ну что, пусть драит, раз ему так нравится. Экономия на уборщице, на которую, так по честному, все равно нет денег.  
Конор сидел с бутылкой пива на напольном морозильнике и расслаблялся. Болтал ногами.  
\- Конор, у тебя умер кто? – услышал он и чуть пиво не уронил.  
\- Майкл, твою мать. Ты что, на психиатра учился?  
\- На травматолога.   
\- Чувствую, тебе твоей интернатуры не хватает. Зачем ты, Майкл, ее покинул?  
\- Много будешь знать, Конор, скоро состаришься. А это было бы жаааль, - Майкл склонился к нему низко и заглянул в лицо.   
Такое движение в исполнении неуравновешенного психа как-то нервировало.   
Но Майкл снова взялся за свою тряпку и средство для чистки поверхностей, и продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Бывает, что рана зажила, а нервы не срослись как следует. Ну, например, не успели сшить, когда надо, или хирург напортачил.   
\- Это ты к чему?  
\- Внешне рана срастается, а пациента мучают боли. Это была моя специализация, понимаешь, босс? В таких случаях повторная операция не всегда помогает. И лечение остается чисто симптоматическое.   
\- Ты такой умный, Майкл. Тебе череп не жмет?  
Майкл убрал хозяйственные принадлежности, тщательно вытер руки. Конор поймал себя на то, что наблюдает за каждым его движением. Просто глаза не может отвести. Залип. Загипнотизировали?   
Майкл не торопясь подошел к нему.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, Конор.   
Тут в голове у Конора все встало на место. Стало ясно, почему Майкл этим малолетним хипстерам из университета как мёдом намазан. И почему так популярны его плюшки ручной работы. С пряностями, мать их. Вообще-то, мог и раньше понять.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, Майкл. Я кажется знаю, почему тебя выгнали из медицинского, и почему тебя сейчас уволю я.   
\- Конечно, ты знаешь, почему меня уволишь, - согласился Майкл, положил руки ему на шею – Конор подобрался, еще бы миг, и долбанул Майкла лбом в нос, но пальцы уже нажали на трапециевидные мышцы уверенно, но не резко, и принялись разминать.   
– Ты же у нас босс, да? – продолжал Майкл. - Да… А вот про медицину ты, Конор, ничего не знаешь. Уникальная комбинация разрешенных препаратов с физиотерапевтическими воздействиями. «Это отличная тема для моего доклада на конференции в Сиэттле», говорит мой научрук…  
Голос Майкла звучал убаюкивающе, словно он рассказывал боссу сказку на ночь. Пальцы его двигались привычно и неутомимо. В спине потеплело, аж иголочки пошли, как от шампанского, и это было приятно.  
\- «Для чьего доклада?» говорю я. «Ну, говорит, ты мне сведешь данные по шкалам оценки боли, данные по фармвеществам, они впечатляющие». «Сведу и полечу в Сиэтл,» говорю. «Да куда ж тебе в Сиэтл,» говорит он, «если я пожалуюсь, что ты дозы опиатов приписываешь». «А я их не приписываю», правдиво отвечаю я. «А кто докажет?»   
Конор аж задремал было, но тут вскинул голову.   
\- Конор. Не делай резких движений при массаже, мышцы зажимаются. Долго ли, коротко ли, никто ничего не доказал, выгнали меня для профилактики, а я по прежнему готов нести миру пользу и радость. Видишь, я человек открытый, перед тобой весь как на духу.  
\- Странный ты все-таки дофига, - отметил Конор, приваливаясь к стенке. Слезать на пол ему не хотелось, хотелось свернуться прямо на холодильнике в калачик и заснуть.   
\- Все потому, - вздохнул Майкл, - что боль - ненормальное состояние организма. С годик в ней поваришься, как ты, Конор, в этих твоих мороженых гамбургерах, как раз странным и станешь.   
Спорить с Фассбендером не хотелось. Хотелось спать.  
\- Ты охренел? – очень строго спросил Конор, плавно взмывая в воздух и кладя голову на теплое уютное плечо.   
Майкл сложил его на диванчик в Коноровской клетушке-типа-кабинете – насиженное, то есть належанное место, где директор ресторана в последнее время провел немало ночей.  
Завтра надо будет поговорить о субординации… 

*  
\- Ты во сне сосешь большой палец, - услышал Конор, открыл глаза и зажмурился от белого утреннего света.  
\- Что хочу, то и сосу, - жестко ответил он.   
Майкл захохотал. Веселый какой паразит, с утра пораньше.   
\- Кофе, Босс?  
\- Спасибо, мистер хитрая задница. – Конор сел на диване, покрутил головой. Легкая она была, точно он вчера родился. - Я лучше чайку из пакетика.  
Сел и на свежую голову принялся сводить отчетность. Давно уже язык не поворачивался назвать этот процесс подсчетом выручки.  
\- Стю! Чарли! – вылетел он в кухню через часик, потрясая распечатками. – Мы в плюс вышли! 

Иногда казалось, что жизнь начинает налаживаться.

*  
Кто должен приходит первым в успешный ресторан? Конечно, директор.  
И что еще делать в семь утра? Не дома же сидеть. Даже если бы он жил дома, что в настоящее время далеко не так.  
Первым делом Конор заглянул на кухню.  
У порога белая плитка сияла чистотой. Ближе к проворно двигающейся швабре - пестрела бордовыми, алыми, розовыми разводами.  
Майкл сполоснул швабру в ведре и сноровисто выжал.   
\- Что… это? – хрипло прошептал Конор, раздувая ноздри на запах крови.  
\- А, подработка. – Негромко ответил Майкл. - Сам же говорил, босс: сверх ставки все твое. Врачебная лицензия в Нью-Йорке не всегда требуется. Особенно когда огласки не надо.  
\- Майкл, - прохрипел Конор. - Если ты кого-то расчленил…  
\- Никто меня не расчленял, - послышался из подсобки болезненный голос.   
Конор шарахнулся, наткнулся на стол.  
\- Ты как там, друг? – нежно спросил Майкл. – Очнулся уже? Сейчас приедут за тобой, ты пока отдыхай… Печень задета, - пояснил он серьезно.  
Как, блин, в реанимации. 

\- Грязную работу, значит, любишь, - проговорил Конор. – Это я запомню.  
И вышел. Не стал, значит, мешать.   
Ведь работа, которую он надумал предложить Фассбендеру, была, так скажем, не чище.   
Но с другой стороны, Майкл сам говорил – может помочь.

*  
\- Майкл.  
Майкл как раз стянул резиновые перчатки и еще раз перемывал руки. Травматологические замашки все никак не может забыть.  
\- Садись, поговорим.   
На столе Конор припечатал его холеную длань своей мускулистой мужицкой ладонью.  
\- Мне того. Нужны твои услуги.  
\- Поясни свою мысль, - ответил Майкл без особого волнения.  
\- Есть одна девушка. И ей нужно кое-что забыть. То есть, мне нужно. Чтобы забыла с гарантией.  
\- Что ж ты с ней такое хочешь сделать? Знаешь, Конор, я ни в чем противозаконном…  
\- Понятно, и этот твой из подсобки тоже - поранился, когда ружье прочищал, - Конор сам засмеялся шутке, но горло пересохло, и вместо смеха вырвалось хриплое карканье. - Я… я уже сделал.   
\- Ты?! – переспросил Майкл, глядя на него с таким изумлением, что Конор поморщился и опустил голову.  
Думает, что изнасиловал, наверно. Не знает просто, что бывает хуже.   
\- Мне не нужно, чтобы простила, нет. Надо, чтоб забыла.   
\- Конор. Тебе нужно, чтобы проблема исчезла полностью, да? – сосредоточенно переспросил Майкл. Он прищурен, он собран, как гончая, взявшая след.   
Он сможет. На него можно положиться.   
Лэдлоу, вздохнув, кивнул.  
\- Я правильно понимаю? Тебе именно это надо?  
\- Да, черт подери. Да.   
\- У меня, - говорит Майкл, без улыбки на этот раз, - есть одна разработка.   
\- Сколько?  
\- Обижаешь, Конор. Я с тебя денег вперед не потребую. Кофейку?  
\- А! – махнул тот рукой. - Давай!

*  
Кажется, Конор рассказывает. Сын, три года, сказали, что просто простуда, сидели с ним всю ночь, он и Элинор, врачебная ошибка, скорая приехала слишком поздно. Кажется, он размахивает руками. Со стуком ставит на стол опустевшую кружку, по белой столешнице размазывается кофейный кружок. В белом свете лампы мелькают-не успокоятся руки с обкусанными ногтями.   
\- Я не это думал от тебя услышать, - задумчиво говорит Майкл.   
Но Конор не обращает внимания. Конор Лэдлоу рассказывает, повторяет, объясняет, сейчас говорить легко, не то что на похоронах, не то что с матерью Элинор, не то что с Элинор. Кажется, он не умолкнет никогда.   
Серые глаза глядят на него внимательно.   
Конор роняет руки на стол, слышит стук, не чувствует удара.   
Свет слепит глаза.  
\- …Почему?   
\- Сам же сейчас сказал, врачебная ошибка, - слышит он спокойный голос. - Так бывает, - слышит Конор, закидывая руку на жесткую, железную шею. Утыкается в нее носом. Ладони Майкла ложатся на его лопатки, жилистые руки прижимают его крепко и бережно, обнимают, как прутья самой надежной тюрьмы. Наконец-то. Наконец, думает Конор, пожизненное. 

\- Ничего.

Элинор Ригби никуда не исчезала.

\- Так бывает. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо. 

Элинор Ригби никогда не было.

\- Все будет хорошо. 

*   
\- А где Майкл? – спрашивает его наутро Чарли из-за стойки.   
\- Какой Майкл?

*  
Год спустя девушка с широкими бедрами, в светлом плаще идет по дорожке сада. Поздний вечер. Успешный ресторатор Конор Лэдлоу ловит отблеск фонаря на ее высокой прическе, безразлично провожает взглядом женскую фигуру, сворачивающую за угол.   
Не ускоряет шаг, чтобы догнать.  
Элинор Ригби никогда не было.


End file.
